This invention relates, generally, to a manner of lubrication and, more particularly, to lubrication of railroad wheel flanges or the like.
The wear experienced on railroad wheels is generally considered excessive on curved as well as straight track. This wear is the result of friction and, therefore, requires that higher energy consumption as well as more frequent performance of maintenance procedures on worn out components. One method of combatting this wear is the lubrication of the gauge face of the outside or high rail, thereby reducing friction which then reduces energy consumption, maintenance, etc.
Many articles and professional papers have been published which attempt to document the benefits of lubricating the contact point of wear between a revolving wheel and a stationary rail. These publications include "Railway Age", August, 1985, pp. 46-60; "Full-Scale Wheel-On-Rail Wear Testing: Comparisons With Service Wear and a Developing Theoretical Predictive Method" by I. J. McEwen and R. F. Harvey, which was presented as an American Society of Lubrication Engineers' paper at the ASLE/ASME Lubrication Conference in Hartford, Conn., October, 1983; "Wheel Wear on High Adhesion Locomotives" by C. A. Swenson in a paper to the Second International Heavy Haul Railway Conference, September, 1982 and "The Consequences of Truly Effective Lubrication Upon Rail Performance" by Roger K. Steele in a paper to the American Society of Mechanical Engineers. All of these publications attempt to quantify wheel wear with or without various types and manner of lubrication.
Traditionally, many North American railroads have attempted to lubricate only on curved track, lubricating the flanges of trains which pass by through the use of track-side lubricators. These types of lubricators generally consist of pumps which are mechanically activated by passing wheels, thereby forcing a grease onto the flanges of the passing wheels. However, this has many disadvantages in that the length of track protected by this lubrication is limited with the result that a multitude of lubricators must be utilized for large or multiple curves. Attendant with the use of track side lubricators is the maintenance of these lubricators which may include grease refill, adjustment, maintenance and the like.
As an alternative to track side lubricators, some systems have a lubrication system which is mounted onboard a locomotive. These types of systems have heretofore been continuously operated when the train is in motion and have been time based. That is, lubrication has been applied at various intervals, regardless of train speed, direction, straight or curved track, or track conditions. Track conditions would include snow, which has been found to act as a type of lubricant which is a factor in determining whether lubrication is appropriate, or would include ice on the track, in which case sanding may be appropriate with the result that the use of a lubricant is contraindicated. These types of lubrication systems have generally been comprised of a grease reservoir, a timer, metering chambers and spray nozzles.
Additionally, it has been found that lubrication problems are not unique to the railroad industry, but are rather a problem to the overall transportation industry. More particularly, various components of vehicles such as tractor trailers, buses and cars must be lubricated at various times. Accordingly, axle bearings, universal joints, movable parts, etc., should be lubricated. For the reasons mentioned above with respect to time activated lubrication systems for locomotives, it is just as undesirable to lubricate other vehicles in the same fashion.